


Isaac Through Time To Save Them All

by moomoo42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac Lahey, Magic, Magical Isaac Lahey, Pack Deaths, The Hale House, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: After everyone in the pack except for Isaac dies, he doesn't except it. Instead, he travels through time to before the Hale fire to save them all.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone is dead. It started with the packs' human Stiles getting killed because of the nogitsune which broke everyone's' hearts, making most of them run headlong into danger getting them killed too. After that Scott changed, he stopped smiling and became distant which in return made the rest of the pack distant so when hunters started attacking because of the Deadpool we weren't prepared. So now it's just me and Scott. Scott who is bleeding out in my arms.

"Don't leave me."

"Isaac... We don't have the wolfsbane to cure me, I'm not going to make it."

"No!" I choke back a sob. "I can't do this alone."

"Isaac, you have too. The Deadpool is gone now, you have to live for all of us, make a new pack. And to do that you need to kill me."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"If you don't these Alpha abilities die with me..." he lets out a wet cough. "but if you kill me you will become an Alpha and be able to protect yourself and have your own pack."

"I... I can't."

"Please Isaac. I want to give you this." He slowly lifts his hand to grasp mine placing it over his heart. "Please." At his last plea, I let my nails sharpen into claws and stab them through his heart. He sends me a pained smile before taking his last breath.

I feel a wave of power wash over me and I know my eyes are glowing red, I take a deep breath before looking down at Scott. I close his eyes and pull him close to my chest taking one last sniff of my Alphas scent before I gently place him on the floor. Even with the Deadpool gone, there are probably still some hunters around and I need to stay alive. For my pack. 

I take another deep breath before standing and leaving the warehouse I'm in. I look through the cars until I find one with the keys still in the ignition before getting in and driving to Derek's loft. I climb the stairs and slide open the door. I haven't been in here since everything went to hell. I pull air in through my nose smelling the scent of my first ever Alpha. I hold back my tears and run up to my room stuffing all my clothes and the packs' money which we were saving up to fix the Hale house in a duffle bag. No one else will need it now. I rush back down the stairs and am about to leave when I see Derek's favorite leather jacket lying innocently on the back of the couch. I stare at it for a minute before grabbing it and putting it on.

The next place I go to is Stiles house. Before he died he was practicing magic reading every magic book he could get his hands on. He once confided in me about a spell he found. A time travel spell. He said he would never use it unless there was no other choice since if you go back you could never undo it. But I need to use it. I need to save them.

I make it to Stiles' house, easily jumping up to his window and making my way inside since he never locks it. I turn to his bookshelf and groan. there are dozens of books and I have no idea which is the right one. I sit down with a sigh and start searching. As I'm looking I put aside any books that look like they will be useful for later. I won't be able to do any of the stronger spells without help from an outside source but Stiles told me that I have enough power for smaller spells and even taught me a few like runes, wards and how to become a flamethrower. 

I finally find the right spell after hours of looking, hopefully, Deaton had all of these things in the veterinary clinic. Which is where I go next. Luckily everything I need is there I also pack a few things I could use later. With that I'm ready. I drive to the entrance of the preserve before hopping out and leaving the car behind as I make my way deeper. I let my magic out to search for other energy sources as Stiles taught me until I find the nementon. I sit atop it and set up everything ready for the spell with the book open in front of me for me to read from. I set the duffle bag next to me so that it will come with me. Once everything is ready I pull out a knife and start to chant.

"Ante obitum ad me remittas Nunc dolor. Et sedi super me accipere potestatem mittere nementon ut meliore tempore. Fugere." I finish as I use the knife to slit my throat. I choke on my blood as everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up feeling extremely uncomfortable. I'm lying on something hard with my arm in an awkward position under me, as I shiver from the cold. I slowly sit up blinking open my eyes to see that I'm sitting on the nementon. Everything that happened rushes back to me. My pack dying. Killing Scott and becoming an Alpha. And then there's the spell. Did it work? I think the preserve looks different, younger even, but I might be imagining it. I need to be sure. I pick up my bag which came with me before making my way towards the smell of humans. It takes a while but I make it out of the preserve. The first thing I need to do is to find out what year it is and then I need to get food. I know a place I can get both of those things, or at least you could in my time. As I make my way through town towards Beth's diner I look around. Not only are there a few stores I don't recognize but the ones I do look newer. How far back did I go? I make it to Beth's diner and take a seat at a booth, picking up the menu I take a look.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" A waitress around her twenties with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes asks.

"I'll have the chicken burger with a side of fries and a banana milkshake, also do you have today's newspaper?" I answer. 

"Of course," she says fluttering her eyelashes before leaving with a smile and a wink, which I ignore. 

I was going to order curly fries, but that just reminds me of Stiles. He would stuff his mouth full of them before he... No. don't think about that. The waitress comes back and places my milkshake and today's newspaper on the table in front of me. I grab the newspaper first and check the date. 1st December 2004. That is way further back then I thought I would go. Who am I supposed to go to, everyone in the pack will be little kids. Except for Derek and Peter, but Derek will still be too young and Peter... isn't in a coma. I came back before the Hale fire! The fire isn't until the 28th of January 2005. I have a little under two months to save them. If I'm going to save them I need to get permission from the Alpha to stay in Beacon Hills which right now is Talia Hale, Derek's mother. I need to go to the Hale house. 

I'm interrupted when the waitress brings me my burger and fries. I dig in finishing quickly and make my way up to the counter to pay. After I pay the waitress writes something on my receipt and hands it to me with another wink. I just turn and leave throwing the receipt away as I walk towards the preserve. Derek never taught me how to act on another pack's land and Scott never even knew, so I’m going to have to wing it. I make it to the Hale house which looks way bigger now that it isn't a burnt down husk. I walk to the front door and knock. Maybe this is a bad idea. Who knows how they will react to an unknown Alpha on their land. But it's too late. the door is already swinging open, so I take a deep breath and stand tall. The door opens to a tall man with black hair and brown eyes who looks familiar.

"I'm here to speak to Alpha Hale." I mentally cheer when my voice stays steady. 

He looks me up and down before nodding and moving into the house leaving the door open for me. I follow him through the strangely empty house which I'm guessing is only empty because I'm here and they don't know if I'm a threat. It's weird seeing everything before it burned, what was creepy is now nice and homely even without any sign of life. We walk up some stairs stopping in front of the second door on the right, he gives me one last once over before opening the door and entering the room leaving the door open behind him. I take a breath before stepping into the room, which has more people in it then I expected. The man who answered the door is standing to the right of who I am guessing is the Alpha and Derek's mum, Talia Hale. That means that the man must be Derek's dad David which explains why he looks so familiar. To Alpha Hales left is a very young-looking Peter, I only just manage to keep my face blank when I recognize him. There are also two other people in the room that I don't recognize, but that smell like werewolves, standing at opposite walls.

"I am Talia Hale, the Alpha of Beacon Hills. This is my right hand and husband David, this my left hand and brother Peter and these are two of my betas, Ben and Amelia. Who are you and what brings you to my territory?"

"My name is Isaac and I'm here to try to save you."


End file.
